


No Heart No Teeth

by Kaelxe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, good luck, there si reference to the milk fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelxe/pseuds/Kaelxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this is like 2 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heart No Teeth

Kurt was walking down the walmart aisle. (He also saw a miku cosplay) SAuddenly, he spotted him!! wlTAER! hOTcUPowLATER, 11``1 `1 `1`1`1 `1 `1 `1`1`112 GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, TOO PURE...i forgot to turn off caps.

Anyway, walter was there. Kuert scvreamed. "Omg hi walter!" He said.  
"Hi" walter balndly said.  
"Whats wrong??"   
"U took the last milk."  
"Oh saorr ythats for a fanfic.." jhe said/  
Kurt them gave walter the milk.  
"Here you go"  
Wlater thanked him.   
"Oh m gyiod kurt thnak u ily" waLTER SAID  
"OMG ILY2"   
TRu luv  
the end


End file.
